Code: Alianna
by thatgirlmitchxo
Summary: Just as they were beginning to lead normal lives, the gang finds themselves being stalked by a girl who has her eyes on Ulrich. Can they get rid of her, or will she tear the group apart? Rated T for violence. Major UxY, slight JxA.
1. She's too obsessive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. **

Ulrich's POV

We were sitting on our usual bench outside, listening to Jeremie lecture us about studying for our upcoming Science exam. Honestly, I can't remember when Einstein and I actually had an _interesting_ conversation.

Jeremie snaps his fingers in my face. "Hello? Are you even _listening_ to me?" he demands, somewhat disappointed because I wasn't listening to him.

We defeated X.A.N.A. about a week ago, and I still felt empty. In a way, it was as if X.A.N.A. made our social life… better.

All we ever talked about now was school-related stuff.

"Yeah, I'm listening," I say, rolling my eyes. He should know by now that my attention span isn't really good, especially when it comes to Science.

"Then repeat what I just said."

I clear my throat and pinch my nose. "Hello? Are you even _listening _to me?" I mock, making my voice sound high-pitched.

Aelita, Odd, and Yumi began to snicker, but Jeremie flashes a glare at me.

"Relax, Einstein," Odd says, recovering from his laughter. "He was just kidding."

"Yeah," I agree, releasing my grip on my nose. "It was all a joke."

Jeremie sighs and forces a smile. "I wish we could joke around the way we did when X.A.N.A. was still here."

Yumi quirks an eyebrow and asks, "Are we seriously grieving over losing an evil computer virus?"

Aelita shakes her head. "We're grieving over the memories we had. We lost my father, Yumi."

"Sorry," Yumi mumbles, and her eyes suddenly take an interest on her shoes.

"We aren't going to sit around and feel sad, are we?" Odd inquires. "We should be living normal lives!"

Aelita smiles and nods her head. "True," she agrees.

"Then it's settled," I say. "No one can mention X.A.N.A."

"Agreed," they all say in unison.

I thought we were going to sit in an awkward silence again, but I was wrong. Some girl approaches us, and she doesn't look too happy.

"Have you seen Milky?" she demands, her voice full of concern.

Jeremie pushed his glasses up and repeats, "Milky?"

"Yes," the girl responds impatiently.

I studied her. She had ginger hair that reached to her waist. She had light brown eyes, but they were not that noticeable because of the glasses she was wearing. She also wore a black tank top and a black and white skirt.

"I'm sorry, but we don't know who Milky is," Aelita butts in, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

The girl fumed and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Well, if you see him, tell him Alianna is looking for him!" she snaps, and then she storms off.

"Attitude, much?" Yumi mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

I watch the girl until she enters the dorm building, and once she did, I notice a boy tip-toe out of the cafeteria. He suspiciously peeks around and spots us.

"We have more company," I warn as the boy bolts over to us. He dives behind the bench and frantically looks around.

"Please don't tell Alianna I'm here!" he pleads, but his voice is low.

"I'm guessing that you're Milky," Aelita says.

"Yes, but don't get used to that name. I go by my real name."

"And that is…?" Jeremie urges.

"Sam."

"Cool," I mutter, not really caring.

"She won't find me here!" he chuckles evilly.

I peek down at the mysterious boy, and he actually stood out, due to the bright red jacket he wore.

"You're right," I say. "She won't find you. It's not like you're _obviously_ sticking out."

He smirks, not really picking up on my sarcasm. "I know."

"So, who is Alianna?" Yumi asks.

Sam's smile disappears. "My ex."

Yumi and I share eye contact. I give her a, 'Drop the subject,' look. She nods and breaks out of my gaze.

"Milky!" We hear Alianna's shout from the dorm building.

Sam swears and bolts back towards the cafeteria, his brown bangs flopping wildly in the wind.

I look at Alianna, who noticed Sam. She growls and takes after him in hot pursuit.

"What was _that_ all about?" Jeremie asks. He scratches his head and looks at Alianna, who was now on top of Sam. She was pouncing on his head.

"Poor guy," Aelita mumbles, and I notice Jeremie give her a look of jealously.

If he likes her, then he should just ask her out. But then again, I shouldn't be talking.

The sound of the bell dragged everyone out of their muse. We all stand up and position our bags over our shoulders.

"I'll see you guys later," Yumi says as she waves and heads towards her class.

I watch her go, completely oblivious to Odd, who was staring at me.

"Say something and I'll kill you," I threaten before stalking towards my class in a huff. Odd snickers and jogs up to me.

"You're hopelessly in love," he says. He flutters his eyes and makes a heart with his fingers.

I nudge him and mumble, "Just drop it, will you?"

We enter the classroom and head directly for our seats. I set my bag down beside my chair and took my seat. Odd did the same.

"I'll confess when the time's right," I inform him.

He squinted at me. "I don't think graduation is the right time."

I glare at him. "Very funny."

That's when Sam enters the class with Alianna pinching his ear. He looks miserable, while Alianna looks preppy.

"I'm a great softball player," she brags in his ear.

"Softball players are basically rejected cheerleaders," Sam retorts.

"And I'm perfectly thick," she says. I look at her and realize that she's a walking broomstick.

"You're just skin and bones!" Sam exclaims. He rips her hand off of his ear and storms over to an empty seat.

"She seems annoying," I hear Jeremie say to Aelita, who probably nods in agreement.

Mrs. Hertz enters the classroom, and everyone takes their respective seats. She says good morning to us and sets her suitcase down beside her desk. She scans over the room and says, "We have two new students. Will you two stand up and introduce yourselves?"

Sam and Alianna stand up, but they aren't standing next to each other. They are on opposite sides of the room.

"My name is Sam Jakette. I like to listen to rock music, play soccer, and sleep."

I studied Sam. He struck me as an Emo type of guy.

He had brown hair and his brown bangs swept across his forehead and reached above his eyelids. He wore a black T-shirt with jeans and black vans.

Alianna clears her throat and draws a breath. "My name is Alianna Marcello, and I like to play softball."

"Rejected cheerleader," Sam mumbles, but disguises it as a cough.

Alianna takes a seat and sweeps her hair behind her shoulder.

Somehow, she reminds me of Sissi. Rude, annoying, and has high self-esteem. It wasn't a problem, but when she kept flaunting it, it got annoying.

"OK, class, take out your homework from yesterday. I will come by to collect it," Mrs. Hertz says. Everyone groans, and Mrs. Hertz raises her eyebrow.

"How many people _actually_ did their homework?" she inquires. About six people raise their hands, and Herb, Aelita, and Jeremie were one of those people.

"Nerds!" Alianna shouts from the back of the classroom, and everyone simultaneously snaps their heads to the back of the room to glare at her.

"Why are you so annoying?" Sam whispers loud enough for me to hear. Alianna flips him off, but unfortunately for us, Mrs. Hertz wasn't paying attention.

Alianna's so annoying that even Sissi rolled her eyes at Alianna's comment.

Odd nudges me and passes me a note. I open it and read it.

_The new girl is annoying. I feel bad for Sam._

I crumble up the note and nod. It was true. What did Sam see in her?

"I have a feeling that we'll be stuck with her forever," I heard Jeremie whisper to Aelita.

[*]

Class finally ends, and I rush out of the classroom without waiting for Odd.

I didn't want to be around Alianna, especially when she was bothering Sam.

I spot Yumi over by the bench. She was reading something, but it wasn't a book. I think it's her homework.

I wander over to her and plop down next to her.

"Hey," I greet her, briefly waving my hand.

"Hey, Ulrich. How was class?" she asks, as usual.

I groan and throw my head back. "We had Alianna and Sam."

Yumi winces and sympathetically says, "I'm sorry."

I nod and smile. "Sam seems cool. It's just Alianna that I don't want to be around."

"Maybe there's a reason she's so annoying," Yumi says as she shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe it's because Sam dumped her."

I nod. "Well, that's no reason for annoyance… I think."

Yumi laughs and lightly pounces on my shoulder. "Right."

I clear my throat and nervously scratch my head. "So, Yumi-"

"Excuse me," Alianna says as she sits in between Yumi and I. She turns her back to Yumi and focuses on me.

"What?" I demand, slightly agitated because she interrupted me.

"You're hot," she says. She places her arm on my shoulder, but I immediately shrug it off. She leans in, but I push her face back.

"Look, I don't see you like that. I don't even see you," I retort. I grab her arm and lightly pull her off the bench. "Now, go on."

She glares at me, then at Yumi. "I will have my chance with him. When I see a hot guy, I get him whether he likes it or not." And with that, she saunters off towards her next class.

Yumi looks at me briefly before she gathers her stuff. She stands up to walk away, but I jump up and grab her waist.

"Yumi, you know I don't like her," I say.

"I have to get to my next class, Ulrich," she says. She removes my hand from her waist and drops it to my side. She doesn't even say bye as she storms off.

I watch her go before I face palm myself. "Alianna, you are such a-"

"Hey, good buddy!" Odd places his hand on my shoulder. "Where's Yumi?"

"Where were you like two minutes ago?" I demand, shrugging off his hand. He stares at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?" he inquires.

"Yeah. Alianna tried to make a move while Yumi was sitting next to me. Now she's ignoring me," I say as I began to walk to my next class.

Odd nods and places his hand back on my shoulder. "Don't worry, good buddy. She won't stay mad for long."

"I hope not," I murmur.


	2. Can't keep a girlfriend

**Author's note: Most of the story is told through Ulrich's POV, just so you know. **

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.**

Ulrich's POV

I couldn't focus on my math work because Alianna sat behind me, and she wouldn't stop kicking my chair.

Whenever I turned around to glare at her, she simply smirked and kicked my chair once more.

She's worse than Sissi.

There's only three more minutes until the bell rings. I try to focus on Ms. Meyer, but Alianna won't quit kicking my chair.

For the fourteenth time that hour, I turned around and glared at her.

"Can you stop?" I demand, forcefully removing her foot from the back of my chair. She smirks and places it back.

"No," she says. Before I could do anything, I hear something slam on my desk. I jump and search for the source. It was a ruler.

"Do you have a problem, Ulrich?" Ms. Meyer asks me. She's holding a ruler, which is the same one that hit my desk.

I shake my head and sigh. "No, ma'am."

The bell rang, saving me from earning detention. I quickly grab my bag, shove my work inside, and then bolt for the door.

I scan the outside area, searching for someone. Not Odd, Jeremie, Alianna, or Aelita.

Yumi.

She was waiting by the bench. We usually walk over to the cafeteria together, but I guess not today. She briefly looked at me and looked away.

I jog over to the bench, and thankfully, she doesn't storm off.

"Yumi," I say. She smiles and looks at me.

"Hey, where's Alianna?" she asks, not really seeming as if she wanted an answer.

I sigh. "Yumi-"

"Relax," she says with a roll of her eyes. "I'm kidding."

I feel like a bag of bricks were released off of my shoulders, and if you don't understand what that means… It means I feel relieved.

"I need to talk to Alianna," I say as I run a hand through my hair. "She's way too annoying for me to handle."

Yumi nods and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Agreed."

Man, she's beautiful.

At that exact moment, Alianna jogs up to me and leans on my shoulder.

"Ricky!" she exclaims, and Yumi raises an eyebrow in response.

"Ricky?" she questions skeptically. "Is that your nickname for him now?"

Alianna glares at Yumi. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Yumi tilts her head to the side and smiles. "Actually, there is."

"Oh, really now?" Alianna challenges as she steps forward a step. "What's the problem?"

Yumi takes a step forward, but I reach out and grab her before she can do anything she'd regret.

"She's not worth it, Yumi." As much as I would love to see Alianna get beaten down, I couldn't let Yumi hit her and then get suspended.

"Whatever," Alianna says. Sam walks out of the building, and luckily for me, Alianna spots him and races over to him.

"Poor guy," I mumble. I soon realize that I'm still holding Yumi, so I release her as I feel my cheeks grow hot.

"There you guys are!" a voice exclaims, and Yumi and I simultaneously whirl around to see Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd making their way towards us.

I quirk an eyebrow. "Where were you guys?"

Odd points his thumb towards the building. "The teacher held us back."

"Why?" Yumi asks.

Aelita pushes a lock of her hair away from her eye and says, "Apparently Odd had the same answers as Jeremie and I did on the class work."

I glance over at Odd, who has a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "You see, what had happened was-"

"I don't think you should finish that sentence," I say with a laugh. I lightly nudge Odd in the arm before walking past him towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, where are you going?" I hear him shout after me. I stop in my tracks and turn back around.

"Lunch," I respond simply.

[*]

I watch Odd as he gobbles down his mashed potatoes. I have _never_ seen someone eat that fast.

He gathers a forkful of mashed potatoes on his spoon and stuffs it in his mouth. He chews and then swallows it before repeating it. Six times.

After it's all gone, he washes it down with a glass of chocolate milk.

"Jeez!" exclaims Aelita, who was also watching the whole scene. "How do you eat so much?"

Odd shrugs and finishes off his chocolate milk. "It's just a natural talent of mine."

I snort. "Well, there's that, and then there's having smelly feet."

Odd glares at me. "Very funny, Yumi."

I feel myself blush, and Yumi looks towards the door to hide her blush.

"Why do you always insist on teasing them about their relationship when you can't even keep a girlfriend?" retorts Jeremie. Aelita whacks him in the arm while Yumi and I try to stifle our laughs.

Odd's jaw drops. "I-I could keep a girlfriend if I wanted to!"

Aelita coughs, but no one was sure if she was coughing because she was getting sick, or if she was coughing to mock Odd.

"Sure," Jeremie replies. He sips at his chocolate milk and stares at the floor.

"When's the last time you had a girlfriend, Einstein? And no, I don't mean your laptop," Odd says, and I can't tell if he's kidding because he looks serious.

Jeremie seems taken aback. He glances up at us for a split second before he looks back down at the floor.

"Exactly," Odd murmurs.

"Even if he had a girlfriend, I'm sure that he could keep her," Aelita butts in. She's completely focused on Odd.

Odd sighs. "I can prove that I can keep a girlfriend."

Yumi raises an eyebrow, and I immediately flash her glare that says, "Please shut up."

Despite my silent pleads, she asks, "How can you prove it?"

Odd smirks. "You'll see." And with that, he stands up and strolls out of the cafeteria.

I gawk at the tray he left on the table. "Are we supposed to throw that out for him?" I ask.

Yumi shrugs. "I guess."

I sigh and snatch the tray off the table. "Odd isn't worthy enough to leave his tray on the table."


End file.
